Easthaven
Easthaven is an independent port city-state, located on the southeastern point of the New World. The weather is temperate. While it does not vary wildly in temperature (5-15 in winter, 15-25 in summer), it is at the mercy of the sea. Frequent rapid weather changes are normal and a popular subject for small talk. Government Easthaven is ruled by the Council of Seven, each seat held by a democratically elected official representing one of the city's seven major districts. Districts *The Embrace *The Waterfront *The Maze *The Processional *The Promise *The Hill *The Bazaar History 'Widely Known ' The southeastern point of the New World has always been the source of many folk tales, some wonderful and some horrifying. Storytellers speak of hermits posessed with unnaturally long life, monstrous beasts, mysterious disappearances and fantastical adventures. Despite it being the closest shore to the Old World, it was mostly avoided by civilization for a long time. Under the protection of a newly constructed outpost manned by the Church of Dagon, locals slowly began flocking to this fertile valley and formed the town of Meridian. It wasn't long before the magical nature of the vast forest to the northwest became known. In fact, to this day, it is the byproducts of the Veiled Woods (everything from staves to salves, pets to potions) that have made Easthaven a known name to faraway traders and local adventurers. Eventually, as the city grew and developped its maritime trade, these discoveries drew the attention of mages and alchemists alike. They were quick to establish guilds within the flourishing city. However, they were not welcomed with open arms. The self-appointed Dagonite rulers had a well known dislike of practitioners of the arcane and alchemical arts and imposed severe restrictions on their access to magical creatures and materials. They could not anticipate that these unwanted people would eventually unseat them. Known today as the Elder Guilds, these mages and alchemists allied themselves to subvert the Church's rule by inciting violence through accusation of oppression and greed levelled at the population's current rulers. They appealed to non-human races by exaggerating the latent racism they tolerated, claiming that it was the Church's beliefs that caused it. When some groups took to the streets, the Church was forced to use their limited militia and create new laws to attempt to contain the situation. But, every casualty was seen as brutality, every law as oppression. Before they knew it, the Dagonites were facing an uprising. On the Day of Liberation, the Elder Guilds organized a revolt that ultimately ejected the Church of Dagon from power. In fact, of the many churches, cults and sects today housed in the The Promise district, The Church of Dagon is the only one banned from the city. Taking over power for a time in the name of the people, the guildmasters eventually delivered on a promise of democracy. The city was renamed to the Free City of Easthaven and the first Council of Seven was elected. It still rules the city to this day. Economy As Easthaven has quickly outpaced its ability to produce the basic necessities for its growing population, it depends heavily on trade. Since the magical and alchemical products crafted in this city fetch a hefty price on the greater market, traders overlook the steep taxation rates. Overseen by the Merchant's Guild and enforced by the Council, a decent portion of these taxes are poured back into the city's services (also partially pocketed by a few too many people along the way). While trade is the most important component of the local economy, another source is quickly gaining importance. Through the combination of alchemical processes and arcane rituals, local guilds discovered the secret to a potion made from a poisonous fruit exclusive to the Veiled Woods that confers an extended lifespan to the drinker. Despite many attempts to improve the process, this elixir of life has proven exceedingly difficult and time consuming to produce even in small quantities. It also returns to its poisonous form within days of its production, making it impossible to export. As such, this extremely rare and expensive product can only be afforded by the best connected and/or richest members of Easthaven society. Some rich families from distant lands have even established themselves within the city walls or on lavish estates in the close periphery as a result. People The spirit of liberation and bustling trade culture of Easthaven makes it a melting pot of cultures. The existence of deeply seated prejudices between the different races is an ever-present problem. However, people are often united by a loose sense of pride in the prosperity of their city. Category:Towns